Zeus' ways to be annoyed
by daughterofposeidon19
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. Look out for a sequel
1. Chapter 1

10 ways to annoy Zues

**P.S. I thank demigod98 this is her story completely and is in no form mine, I just thought she had such a good idea that if I posted it she might get more review's so review to her not to me**

Tell him that turning his kids into Pine trees is a form of bad parenting.

Say Hades is a better god then him.

Ask him how it feels to be all powerful and have 16 year old guy win the war that he had been losing.

Call him grumpy then tell him that he should try to lighten up.

Steal his lightning bolt.

While standing next to him say only someone who was really messed up would marry their own sister.

Ask him why he hasn't faded yet seeing as most people don't believe that he exists.

Say that sea travel is way better then air travel.

Ask him what sort of messed up father gives his three year old son to his crazy wife.

If he starts to brag about being his mother's favorite yell MAMA'S BOY! As loudly as you can.

**Look out for a sequel**


	2. Hades

Every time you talk to him compare him to Lord Voldemort .

Dye all of his clothes hot pink.

Tell him that he should go to anger management classes.

Tell him if you want to go out with someone kidnapping them won't make them like you.

Sign him up for a knitting circle.

Sing Justin Bieber songs all day long.

Invite Demeter over to the underworld for the whole time Persephone has to stay.

Always tell him the story of how Percy Jackson kicked his butt after he went in the River Styx (Which is sad seeing he's a god.)

Tell him only special somebody can get his whole family to hate his guts.

Make him take you to see twilight and spend the whole time telling him what's going to happen in a really loud voice.

**Disclaimer: I do not own this demigod98 does**


	3. Poseidon neptune

Poseidon

Call him shark boy and ask where lava girl is.

Ask him how it feels to have to take orders from his younger brother.

Make him watch the Little Mermaid 50 times.

Tell him the Percy went to the dark side.

Dress up as Athena for Halloween.

Ask him if there's really someone who lives in a pineapple under the sea.

Sing the SpongeBob theme song every time he walks in the room.

Say you wish you were a child of Athena. Bonus if you're his kid

Complain about the water being polluted and blame him for it.

Go up to him and say "You were going to let the world end all because of a stupid game room.

**I think you should get who owns this by now**


	4. Athena

Sing the "The itsy bitsy spider." Whenever she walks be. And laugh loudly when she goes running.

Call her stupid.

Treat her like a five year old.

Tell her that you caught Annabeth and Percy kissing in her cabin.

Say that you think Poseidon should've become patron god of Athens because he is a way better god then her.

Buy her a pet spider for her birthday.

Take all of her books and throw them in the fire as a sacrifice to Poseidon.

Every time she gives she gives you a history lesson interrupts her and give a completely different version. The crazier the better.

Talk about how great Poseidon and Percy Jackson are.

Tell her that Percy and Annabeth are getting married. And when she says that their not because she didn't know say. " Yeah because they didn't want to invite you to the wedding."


	5. Apollo

Tell him that he sucks at poetry.

Say that Artemis is better at archery.

Steal the sun chariot and take it for a joy ride.

Ask him what type of guy chooses pink cows as his sacred animal.

Call him ugly.

Every time he walks by sing "I'm walking on sunshine."

Whenever he starts to tell a poem scream "Na Na na ICAN'T HEAR YOU!" and run away in the opposite direction.

Tell him that he ruined haiku for everyone in the world.

Compere his singing to a squirrel being hit by a tractor.

Trick him into believing the all of the gods are going to wear pink dresses to the next council.

Tell him that it's sad that him being the god of music lost a music contest to a guy who was half goat.

**Disclaimer I do not own it**


	6. Artemis

Ask her how come she's a virgin goddess but she's also the goddess of childbirth

Lock her in a room with two people who are making out. Even better if it's one of her hunters.

Tell her that Apollo is older.

Say that archery is the worst and you don't get why anyone would want to learn it.

Make a sacrifice to her asking for help to get a boyfriend

Talk to her about all of the hot guys who go to your school.

Whenever you talk to her add like to whatever you say. Example- I was like oh my god. And she was like yes.

Sacrifice her bow and arrows to Aphrodite.

Flirt with Apollo every time she walks by.

Ask her constantly to turn all of the people that you hate into a jack rabbit.


End file.
